The Slip Up
by KuraiandAlbel
Summary: Pairing: Riku x Sora OneShot Sora and Riku find out that neither of them like Kairi. Will they find out who they really like? More info inside. Read and Review.


**"Untitled"**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

**Summary:** Pairing: Riku x Sora It's a normal day in Destiny Islands for all of the teens. But today Sora decides to go to the Secret Place and draw on the walls like Riku, Kairi, and he use to do when all of them were little. Riku finds him there to find that Sora refuses to show him what he had drawn on the wall. Both find out that they don't like Kairi. But will they tell each other who they really like?

**Disclaimer:** Alright I own nothing. Kingdom Hearts and all of it's characters belong to either Square-Enix and/or Disney. So I do not plan to steal anything or anybody. I just think the game should have gone a little differently, reason why I am writing this. Okay now that, that is over with on with the other stuff.

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi. If you do not know what Yaoi is or need to be reminded it is Boy and Boy loving, gay. So you have been warned. Do not flame me because you think that two boys being together is sick and wrong. I have warned you, so if you do not like Yaoi I would suggest you to turn back and find another Fan Fiction that will suit your needs or wants. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Alright this is one of my first shots at a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction, let alone a Yaoi one. So if things seem a little off (which I hope they don't after all I have read enough Yaoi and played the game enough to know well) please cut me some slack. Anyways I hope all of you who read this enjoy and review. (After all I am sure this is not going to be my first Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction.) Now on with the One-Shot!

**"Untitled"**

_-scritch- -scritch- -scritch- scritch- -shuffle- -scritch- -scuff- _Sora paused from drawing and looked around. He could have sworn he heard foot steps, but maybe he was just losing it. He then continued. _-scritch- -scritch- -scuff- _"Sora?" The brunette tensed up and looked around. "Is that you?" He then noticed the voice and quickly threw the stone, that he was using to draw, to the side. As the figure came into view he stood up and moved in front of the drawing, pushing his back up against it to hide it fully. Both of their eyes met in the dim lighting of the cave. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh...Nothing. Just you know...Looking at the old drawings that we did when we were younger." When the other raised an eyebrow he knew that the figure did not buy his story. After all he was bad at lying. Slowly in one fluid movement the person uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. "No Wait! Stay where you are!" Another step. "I am warning you..." The person stopped.

"Or?" The figure questioned. Sora then began to panic.

"Or...I'll...I'll tell Kairi that you like her." A playful grin crossed his semi-boyish features. It faded when the other's face went totally serious. "Riku?"

"If you think I like her I have some information for you. I don't. I like someone else." Sora winced at the harsh and cold words that were spat at him. The silver haired teen felt automatically guilty for saying something like that so heartlessly. "Sorry," he murmured sadly.

"It's okay...I shouldn't have assumed something like that." Sora looked away for a split moment and then back to the Aqua eyes. "Then who do you like?" He asked almost hopefully. He saw his best friend smile slightly, before he took another step forward. "Hey! No, get away!" He then double checked to see that his drawing was covered up. When he saw that it indeed was he looked back at Riku.

His smile turned into a smirk and he said, "I will tell you who I like, but only if you show me what you are hiding behind you. But if you don't want to...I suppose I could always tell Kairi something and have her-"

"No!" Sora cut in. "Please Riku don't tell Kairi," He begged his best friend. The last time Riku had told Kairi something, and it was all because he refused to do something, it ended up bruising his ego. (Which was quite easy now-a-days due to everyone teasing him about having such a girly figure.) He couldn't clearly remember how it happened, but after a day of innocent clothes shopping with Kairi, it turned out that they were not actually shopping for the redhead but him. Before he knew it he was being locked in Kairi's room with the redhead and Selphie. In no time they had all his clothes off, except they left his boxers on, and started to get him into the girl clothes Kairi and him had just bought.

He had tried to stop them, but Selphie opened her mouth and countered, "It could be worse, Sora. Kairi and I could show you to everyone once we are done." That made him shut his mouth so fast he thought he would break his teeth as they met.

As they finished, Sora had no idea how girls could stand wearing a bra all day. It was uncomfortable and made him want to take the thing off, or at least adjust it in hope of making it a little more comfortable. 1 "How can you stand wearing these?" He asked. Both of the girls giggled and tried to tame his hair. They tried, but failed as all the stubborn strands just bounced back into place after a bit.

"Guess this will have to do," Kairi said while sighing. They both stepped aside, allowing him to look in the mirror. His eyes widened in horror at what they had done to him.

"But Sora I thought you looked quite cute in a pink short skirt, a black tube top, and with a bit of make-up to make you look like you were blushing," Riku teased.

Sora blushed hoping that Riku could not see in the dim lighting of the cave. "Shut up!" The two females had not really kept their word about not showing anyone else what they had done. They had left him shortly after he looked into the mirror. He was to horrified to really pay attention but he did hear them saying something along the lines of them going to go get something for his reward for letting them do this to him. He waited and turned to greet them as they returned.

"Hello. Now when can I change back to my normal clothes?" He asked almost impatiently. Both smiled and giggled a bit. _'They are planning something. I just know it...' _his mind whispered. He pulled down on the pink short skirt in hopes on making it a bit longer.

Kairi then opened her mouth and began, "You can change back as soon as-" A new figure stepped into the room. "-he sees you." His eyes widened his sheer horror for the third time that day as he saw who it was.2

_'Nonononononononononononononononono! This cannot be happening...' _His mind freaked as he saw a smile cross the beautiful features of his best friends face. _'No...why me...?' _It was true that if he had not noticed his feelings for the other male that is would not have been so bad, but knowing it just made it so much worse. He had known for a few years now that the one he really loved was Riku, he had learned that right after Donald, Goofy, and him sealed the silver haired angel behind Kingdom Hearts. His heart began to ache the moment he was not able to see the older males face any longer. It had hurt when he parted from Kairi, but not as bad as when he had parted from Riku. "Nooo..." He whispered before he attempted to run out of the room.

"Oh no your not," He heard the older male say. He was suddenly grabbed around his waist and pulled to a firm muscular body. He looked up to see Aqua eyes almost looking lovingly at him. Out of embarrassment he blushed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I think you two did a really good job." He then looked to the girls.

"Wait...WHAT?" Sora glared at the one holding him, trying to ignore the close proximity between them. When the older teen looked back at him, he also had to resist the urge to press his lips to the other. "You did this to me?"

"What are you mad?"

"Yes I am mad! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because you wouldn't do that thing I wanted you to do..."

"So I am being punished for not dressing up as a Sex Kitten for a Halloween Party?" 3

"Yeah, pretty much..." When the other continued to glare he then leaned next to the brunettes ear and whispered, "You look very sexy right now..."

"Grrrr..." Sora then pushed away from Riku and then pointed to the door. "OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" All of them then quickly filed out of the room. There was one thing that should be avoided at all costs and it was Sora's temper when he got mad.

"Ahhh the good old days..." Riku said starting to laugh slightly.

"It happened a week ago..." Sora spat and then began to glare at him.

"Yeah, but back to the point. Are you going to show me what it is you are hiding or do you want me to get Kairi to do something even more embarrassing? Because I have this great idea with you wearing black lacy-"

"Okay! You can stop now. I do not even want to go into your deep, dark, sick fantasies. Geeze..." Sora then looked away and sighed. "You promise to tell me who you like if I show you what I drew?"

"Yeah."

Sora looked at the ground and started to blush. It was at that moment that Riku noticed the Poupu picture of Sora and Kairi sharing the sacred fruit was scribbled out. He drew his eye brows together in confusion wondering if it was Sora that did that. He looked back at the brunette. "Sora? Uhhh...Did you do that?" He pointed to the scribble as the blue eyed boy looked up.

He followed the finger and sighed as he saw what is was. "Yeah..."

"What? Why? I thought you liked Kairi," Riku asked in a surprised tone.

"Well..." Sora then looked down at his feet slowly using one of them to kick the other. "I don't like Kairi anymore. I like someone else also."

"Who?" The younger looked at the elder and then smiled.

"Well...How about this...I will show you the picture after you and I say who we like, but we have to say it at the same time."

"Fine..." He was beginning to wonder who was the lucky person that Sora liked. _'He will probably never feel the same way I do...' _Ever since they were kids Riku had always liked the brunette. Later as he grew that liking turned into an unhealthy obsession. When Kairi came along and started to take up all of Sora's time and attention, he noticed he actually loved his best friend. It was a bit selfish of him, but he wanted to be the one that Sora liked.

"Alright on the count of three we will say the name of the person we like alright?"

"Got it."

They both began, "One, Two, Three! THE PERSON I LIKE IS YOU!" Both yelled out the last part. Both eyes widened in shock as they heard what the other had said. Sora then blushed and looked away.

"You're kidding right. I mean..." Sora trailed off as two feet stopped in front of him. He looked up and into Aqua eyes. Soft lips pressed gently against his and he leaned into it. Both reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"No, I am not kidding. I like you Sora, always have. Actually...I love you..." He was taken by surprise when Sora jumped on him.

"Oh Riku! I love you too!" He pressed his lips to the older ones and they fell back.

"Whoa!" They both pulled away as they landed. Riku groan slightly as he felt Sora's weight land hard on top of him.

"Ehehehe...Sorry..." He made a move to get off, but arms wrapped around his neck holding him in place. "Huh?" He saw a smile cross the older teens lips. Before he found himself on his back pinned to the ground.

"Sure...Anyways, I want to see the thing you were hiding..." Riku rolled over sitting on the sand next to the other boy. He then looked at the drawing and he smiled even more. "How cute Sora..."

"Be quiet..."

Both looked at the drawing smiled upon their faces. They then laced their fingers together, looking at each other. What was on the wall was a picture of two teen-aged boys laying on the ground next to each other getting ready to share a Poupu together. And that is what they did, they intertwined their Destinies together forever and ever.

Alright so what did you all think? Pretty good? Bad? What? I want to hear what you have to say, I love to hear opinions. Just don't flame me, because that is something I do not want and will not motivate me to write more. I liked it, but I think a few things were off and I could have done better. (Not to mention make it longer.) Maybe with practice? Who knows, I just hope. So all I ask of you now is to please review and tell me if you liked it and if I should do more. Thanks for reading.

**Note:**

**_As they finished, Sora had no idea how girls could stand wearing a bra all day._ _It was uncomfortable and made him want to take the thing off, or at least adjust it in hope of making it a little more comfortable. 1 _**Funny story actually. One of my Boys-as-friends tried on one of my old bra's just to see what it was like. (Kind of a stupid idea if you ask me) So I put it on him and stuffed it so it wouldn't look so odd. He said it was so uncomfortable that he wanted to take it off. I told him no not yet that he should walk around while wearing it. After that he started to adjust it hoping to make is a little more comfortable. So I know first hand that guys feel really uncomfortable (in both a physical and mental way) while wearing a bra (especially when it is not a sports bra).

**_Kairi then opened her mouth and began, "You can change back as soon as-" A new figure stepped into the room. "-he sees you." His eyes widened his sheer horror for the third time that day as he saw who it was.2 _**If you were counting and said "Wait there was only two times that he widened his eyes." Well if you think about it Sora probably widened his eyes in sheer horror when either Kairi and Selphie locked the door or began to take off all his clothes. Just had to clear that up.

**_"So I am being punished for not dressing up as a Sex Kitten for a Halloween Party?" 3 _**Okay so all of you were probably laughing your butts off, staring at this sentence, or wondering what the hell I was thinking (or on at the moment). Well I have this thing with Sex Kittens, nothing really kinky or wrong, I just like them. I actually nicknamed one of my friends Sex Kitten and he is still trying to ignore that fact. But anyways, I hope to go to a Halloween Party this Halloween and dress up as a Sex Kitten (No I am not a slut. Far from it actually.) So I thought it would be a fun thing for Sora so say. Ehehehe...Don't shoot me.


End file.
